1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method of treating neoplastic cells with prostaglandin. More particularly, a therapeutically effective amount of ionizing radiation required to treat a neoplasm in a subject can be reduced by administering prostaglandin to the subject. In another embodiment, the present invention relates to treating a neoplasm in a subject by administering to the neoplasm a therapeutically effective amount of prostaglandin and a therapeutically effective amount of cisplatin.
2. Background Art
Treatment of neoplasms often requires the use of ionizing radiation to kill or halt the growth of neoplastic cells. In that respect, ionizing radiation has proven valuable as a tool for clinical diagnosis and radiotherapy. Exposing a subject to ionizing radiation, however, has the inherent risk of injuring or killing surrounding normal cells, inducing mutations, or even producing latent cancers. Any technique for treating a neoplasm in a subject which can decrease the therapeutically effective dose of ionizing radiation necessary to treat the neoplastic cells will be important in order to reduce the chances of causing damage to the subject. The present invention provides such a method of reducing the effective dose of ionizing radiation necessary to treat a neoplasm by administering to the neoplastic cells a prostaglandin. In addition, in another embodiment of the invention, the use of prostaglandin provides for a reduction in the amount of a platinum-based anti-tumor agent to treat a neoplasm.